Concrete Angel
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: A short songfic Concrete Angel Martina McBride about Nemu and the abuse she receives from Mayuri. A slight hint of Nemu&Uryuu. Hope you enjoy.


A/N: This is based on one of my most favorite songs; Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Whenever I see Nemu getting abused by Mayuri, I get upset and kind of pissed, so I decided to do this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy ^-^ ! I'm sorry if I have horrible grammar. It's one of the things that I can't help. ;x

**Concrete Angel**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.  
Oh_

Kurotsuchi Nemu walks along the same path from her bed chambers to the Bureau of Technology. Her uniform was intact and hid the bruises on her arms. Her so called father, or rather, creator uses her as a punching bag when he's upset. She's used to it.

Never had she expected anyone to stand up for her. She honestly never did. All they did was watch from far, from near, it didn't matter. They just watched.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

They never knew it pained her that no one ever asked nor spoke up for her. All they did was ignore it. Her face was always void of emotions anyways. Pain, she's immune to it now. Happiness, it was something foreign to her.

"Mayuri-sama, you called?" Nemu asked Kurotsuchi Mayuri, her source of her pain. Her face was void of emotions yet again. He slaps her and pulls her by the hair to his face.

"WHAT IS THIS?! My data! Did you do something to my data?!" He asks, pointing to the huge screen in front of them. Nemu took a glance and saw an empty database on the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu.

"No, Mayuri-sama. I did not do anything. I'll fix it right away." Nemu said. She reached out to the computer but he slaps her away.

"Get away, worthless." He said. She turns to head back to her room with her cheeks stinging.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Her room was pitch black. She was not allowed any lights or candles because Kurotsuchi Mayuri's data is all over her room on pieces of paper with cases of them. Experiments were all over her room and her bed was only in one tiny corner. She felt suffocated like always and she wants to leave.

She wanted to find a place to be loved in. However, it's impossible. She closes her eyes to the only place where she can find peace. In her dreams, she's always happy and content. In her dreams, she's never abused.

His voice shatters it all. She slept until dusk in her dark room and he was screaming her name. She scrambles up just when he enters.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME. NOW FIND ME THAT FILE ON THE QUINCY." Mayuri screamed out. He was about to walk out, but he added a kick to her first. She fell back onto the bed and immediately scrambled to get up.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said. She immediately searched for the file in darkness. She found it and escorted it to Kurotsuchi Mayuri who stayed at the Bureau of Technology. Immediately when that happened, he stood up.

"Come on, Nemu. We don't need the information on him when he's here himself. You know what to do." Nemu nodded.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said. Her face was like one of a robot's. Emotionless, no smile and a far off gaze.

They reached the Quincy. After a while of running and dodging, Nemu grabbed hold of the Quincy.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Ishida Uryuu demanded, struggling to get out of the grasp of Nemu.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri cut right through Nemu to Ishida. Nemu lost her grip on Ishida as the pain engulfed her. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was immediately beating Nemu.

"I told you to never let go no matter what! Worthless wench." He said, kicking her aside. Ishida's eyes were widened in terror.

"How could you do that to your vice captain?" Ishida asks.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
_

Things started spinning for Nemu when Ishida asked the question. Never in her life had she heard someone ask that. Her silent tears were heard. However, it didn't change the fact that she was going to get abused either way.

"You mean her? She's my own flesh and blood, in short, an experiment. I can treat her anyway I like." Kurotsuchi Mayuri said before pulling her up to him. He flung her away with one hit and she hit her head against the wall, temporarily losing consciousness.

Ishida's eyes were raging.

Halfway into the fight, Nemu opens her eyes. She sees her father's bankai and worries slightly for the Quincy. She watched the remainder of the fight and notices her father retreats, leaving her in front of the enemy in her vulnerable state.

She notices the Quincy was poisoned by the gas made by her father's blood.

"Quincy..." She calls. He looks at her and she motioned him over.

"Behind my armband is the antidote for the poison you inhaled. Drink it." Nemu said. Nemu knew if she saves the Quincy, she was going to get a beating. She also knew, without saving the Quincy, her father would be in a bad mood anyways and beat her. So, she decided to spare the Quincy's life. "Quincy...I thank you for letting Mayuri-sama live." Nemu said as the Quincy nodded his head and walked away.

Her life was a total mess. Yet, she stands in suffocation under Kurotsuchi Mayuri. She couldn't break free from him no matter how hard she tried. So all she did was continue serving him.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

To this day, her father never acknowledged her as an equal. Her bruises weren't healing. Her scars never faded. The paralysis from his shikai never actually left her. Her movements became slower and caused her to receive more beating.

Finally, she had her freedom when she blocked the attack for her father. Yet, a smile never graced her lips as she breathed her last breath. Her father glared at her body in front of him and kicked her aside. At the last second of her remaining life, she was still abused. She could never truly be free. A small frown appeared on her face as tears streamed down her face.

The spirit particles she was created from started leaving her and became one with Soul Society.

_In the end, all is the same. Nemu was replaced by another vice captain that also spawned from Kurotsuchi Mayuri's body and she was easily forgotten. Yet at the place where she died, a silent figure stands there once in a while. His face held no emotions but he witnessed how she died and all he wondered was why…  
_

**The End**

A/N: How was it? ;x It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction and this is definitely my first try at a Bleach fanfiction. It's been a while since I saw this episode...like a long while, so the details are of course not the same. I even forgot the name of Kurotsuchi's zanpakuto, sorry. But the overall concept is the same. So, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
